A user may activate or otherwise gain access to functionalities of a mobile computing device by “unlocking” the device. In some instances, a mobile computing device may permit unlocking of the device based on authentication information provided by the user. Authentication information may take various forms, including alphanumeric passcodes and biometric information. Examples of biometric information include fingerprints, retina scans, voice samples, and facial images. A mobile computing device may authenticate a facial image input using facial recognition technology.